


Web Of Dreams

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arachnophobia, Canon Era, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Web Of Dreams

"I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when it's dark  
Fear of the dark..."  
\- Iron Maiden (Fear Of The Dark)

Morgana washed her face and undressed her night gown. Gwen helped her to get dressed. "I'm sorry, my lady, but you simply have to see this." Morgana was tired, but the cold water helped her to get awoken at least. Still yawning she wrapped her shoulders in a warm coat - the nights embracing Camelot remained icy.  
The cold night breeze was biting Morgana's skin, but she followed Gwen into the heart of the woods. Morgana felt something's wrong... but she expected it's because of her lack of sleep. They entered the glade.  
They stood there for few seconds. "Well, Gwen... what happened?" asked Morgana. "What do I have to see?" Gwen was watching her toes and slowly retreated into the dense forest. "I'm sorry, my lady, but I had to bring a sacrifice." Suddenly Gwen was veiled with the webs, spinning around Morgana. Lady Morgana rose her eyes. The horror was seeping into her skin and she was running out of breath. She had never felt so frightened. Morgana tried to obliterate her phobia, but her knees turned into a slime.  
She saw the ceiling made of massive cobwebs... and from them were hanging... Alas! They looked like tarantulas... eight legs, eight eyes, hairy bodies, mandible... but so enormous... It looked like if they could devour a whole horse at one bite... Gwen murmured: "I'm sorry, my lady, but I had to... I must serve them and bring them sacrifice. I had to... C'MON, SEIZE HER! I WANNA GET RID OFF OF HER FINALLY!!!" she yelled.  
Morgana was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees, shivering and shaking, swinging her fear-flooded head, murmuring some words. She was so scared she couldn't think about running away. She was still trembling when the huge spiders started to weave the webs around her.

 

"Here in my web of dreams

My whispers turn to screams."

\- Emilie Autumn (Rose Red)


End file.
